Teenage Drama
by xOwleX
Summary: Riku wakes up one morning to find an unwelcome inhabitant on his face, and won't stop nagging Sora about it until they find a way to fix it. Who knew Cloud cared about his skin?


hey! i'm baaaccckk! this fanfiction was inspired by my friend and I on our bus ride back to school. dont ask how it got started, but i just had to write a fanfiction of this. and personally if this _did _ever happen to Riku, i think this actually may be how he would react.

Disclaimer: i do not or will ever own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. *sad face*

* * *

><p>The sunlight was shining in all its glory this perfect Saturday morning, its rays reflecting off of a head of shiny silver hair which belonged to no other than the seventeen year old Riku.<p>

Moaning in an irritated manner, due to the constant blinding of the sun, the silverette got out of bed and stretched his muscles, hearing and feeling the intensity of his tired bones cracking and his body waking up.

Throwing off the blankets, he got up, smelling the warm aroma of his boyfriend's cooking from down stairs in their apartment on the main island (A/N: i know they are only teenagers, but i made them live together for the purpose of this story).How Sora learned to cook, he never knew. When the brunette was asked, he would cringe and say one simple name, "Aerith", then, the conversation would be dropped.

Shuffling his feet across the floor, the teenager groggily made his way into the bathroom. After brushing his teeth with strong minty toothpaste, flossing, and using mouthwash, he went to wash his face. After putting soap on the rag, Riku looked in the mirror for the first time that morning.

Down below in the kitchen Sora was plating his and Riku's breakfast. He looked at the finished product of his hard morning's work on the kitchen table, sighing in contentment. But that was short lived.

"SORAAA! Get up here now! It's destroying me!"

"What the fuck?" Sora said, automatically flashing his keyblade in his hand and rushing up the stairs.

Reaching their bathroom door Sora was in a panic, "What is it?" he said, quickly looking around for heartless but finding nothing of the sort. All that he saw was Riku balled up on the bathroom floor covering up his face in hysterics. Releasing his keyblade, Sora slowly made his way into the bathroom next to Riku.

"What is it?" he said cautiously.

"I can't say! It's awful! It's destroying my good looks!" Riku sobbed.

"What? Riku, what's wrong? Why are you covering up your face?"

"Oh God, I'm so ugly. Just promise me when I show you, you won't leave me 'cuz I'm so disgusting?" Riku said barely lifting his face from his hands.

"Riku, that's just silly, come on, let me see." Sora hesitantly brought Riku's arms down so he could see his face and just stared.

"Don't stare!" Riku said, trying to bring his hands back up again.

Sora started to chuckle, " Riku…its just a zit…"

"Oh the humanity!" Riku really just wanted to wallow in his sorrows for the rest of his life.

"Riku, what's so wrong with having a zit? It happens to everyone."

"This is…the first zit I've ever had. And it's absolutely horrible!"

Sora just stared at his boyfriend, _'his first zit? Damn I'm jealous!'_

"Come on Riku, it's not _THAT_ bad…"

"Don't say that!"

Sora thought it might be time to have some fun with the Riku who was always so perfect in everything, "It's huge!" Sora laughed.

"I KNOW ALREADY!"

"Gee, ok, well obviously you want it gone, so how do you want to get rid of it? You can't pop it yet."

"You pop these things? Why the hell would I want it to blow up on _my FACE_? And I don't know how to get rid of it."

Sora sighed.

"Oh! Sora! Quick, use your keyblade!"

"On your face?" Sora gaped, his boyfriend was definitely not in the right state of mind right now.

"Well duh! Its gets rid of monsters right? And I would say that this thing most definitely passed the scary monster test!"

"Riku, that's redicul-" Sora was soon cut off by the famous death glare that Riku mastered since he was about thirteen.

"Okay fine, but I'm warning you, this probably won't do anything at all to help."

Riku braced himself as he saw Sora summon his keyblade…Oblivion great, he was going to wipe his face off along with the growth that had so politely made residence on his face.

"Ok ready?" Sora held up his keyblade, "One, two, three."

Riku felt something hot on his face, but let his eyes fall open once it was gone.

"Is, is it gone?" Riku stuttered, reaching for his face.

"Um uh…heh well actually," Sora looked the other way _'shit…'_, "I um…I think I made it worse…" he said rubbing his hands, now keyblade free, through his hair nervously.

"You made it _WORSE_? How the hell is that even possible?" Riku got up to look into the mirror, eyes full of pure terror. The zit was at least twice the size of what it was before, "What the hell did you do?"

"Hey! You were the one that suggested it. Don't be blaming it on me!"

"ug…" Riku pouted, poking at the unforgivable blemish.

"Don't poke at it, that will just make it worse." Sora said, heading out of the bathroom.

"I don't think it's possible to make it any worse." Riku sighed, hanging his head in defeat.

"Hey," Riku said following his boyfriend to the kitchen table, "Do you think Aerith can do anything about it?"

"Hm? Why Aerith?"

"Well she's a healer right?" He said, taking a sip of his coffee.

Sora laughed through his mouthful of pancakes, "Riku, you aren't injured, no potion, curaga, or an 'Aerith' is going to help you with your Zitzilla."

Riku shot a glare at the sixteen year old across the table.

"Sora, now you're just being mean."

* * *

><p>(a couple hours later)<p>

"Well guys, I honestly don't know what else to tell you to do." Kairi sighed.

"It's alright, thanks Kairi," Riku said, laying back on her bed.

"Why was I your last choice anyway?" she asked, hurt in her voice.

"Well to be honest," Sora chuckled, "Riku was afraid that you would try to put make-up on him."

Riku rolled his eyes, which that plan obviously failed, because that was Tifa and Yuffie's number one suggestion. And when they went to Yuffie, she almost succeeded too. Guess that's what you get when you go to girls for zit problems.

"Aw man, it's so big I think it's moving!" Riku whined.

"Well, let it go away by itself. All I can do is cover it up for you, I can't make it disappear just like that." She said snapping her fingers.

"Riku come on lets just go home. It will go away with time. Trust me." Sora said.

"No, we still can check with Merlin!" Riku paused mid sentence, "Nevermind!" He said slumping.

"What about Leon?" Sora asked.

"Really Sora? And you think I'm stupid."

"What?" Sora asked.

Riku made a diagonal line down across his nose, the way Leon's scar is positioned, "I don't think I want to go complaining to him just because I have a zit."

Sora mouthed an inaudible 'Oh'.

"Hey, what about Cloud?" Kairi asked, "He goes on so many deliveries, he's bound to have crossed something on one of his travels that can help you."

"Yeah! Let's go see Cloud!" Sora sporadically exclaimed.

Riku groaned, "Great," Riku was not really Cloud's biggest fan. He didn't have anything against the blonde; he just….well Cloud was probably the only guy that could manage to scare him by just being in his presence, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

><p>'Knock' 'Knock'<p>

"Hey Cloud! You in there?" Sora said banging his fist on the front of Cloud's door, "Cloud! Ohhhhh Cloooouuuuudddyyyyy! Open up please!" Sora was determined, turning to his boyfriend, "Riku! Stop messing with it!"

"My God it's bugging me to freaking pieces!"

Sora growled, Riku was really getting on his nerves, going out of their way on a beautiful Saturday to find a Zappem' Zit Gone machine that probably didn't even exist. Then an idea struck Sora, he vaguely remembered a conversation with Tifa about...that's it!

"Cloud! I think this baby Chocobo is dying! It's annoying Riku and we don't know what to do!" and within seconds, the door was flung open with a shirtless, foggy eyed, Cloud.

"What? where?" Cloud said adjusting his pants.

Riku stared wide eyed at the confusing sight. And Sora was about to roll on the floor laughing at the still obvious tent pitched in Clouds pants.

"um actually," Sora laughed through fits of laughter, "we were wondering if you had anything that got rid of zits." He said doubling over.

"What?" then he looked from the brunette on the floor over to Riku, noticing the obvious volcano on his cheek, "are you serious?" Cloud said annoyed.

Riku just stood there, blankly staring at the shirtless ex-SOLDIER.

"Well, I may have some stuff that will make it go away faster, but it won't disappear right away." Cloud said looking back inside.

"um…uh…anything is fine." Riku stuttered.

"Alright hold on, give me a sec." and then Cloud disappeared back in the house.

"Oh, no I gotta see this!" Sora said jumping up from the ground and rushing over to the window. Looking through the glass and curtains, he saw a shirtless Leon with unbuttoned pants and belts loosely hugging his waist, his arms crossed over his chest and his head leaning against the wall.

"Really? Leon?" Sora laughed.

He saw Cloud walking up to the older brunette, pointing to something and Leon nodded, Cloud hurriedly walking up the stairs. "Oh, shit," Sora said going back to the door acting as if he didn't see anything. Although that was kind of hard since his face was as red as Axel's hair. He cleared his throat and started swaying back and forth on his heels. Riku was oblivious as to what Sora saw, but he was mainly thinking of how much happier he was going to be once his face was 'Zitzilla-less'.

In no time, Cloud came back down the stairs and to the front door holding a bottle of unlabeled material.

"This is some face wash that my best friend Zack made up."

Sora had a puzzled look on his face, "Zack? A dude made this?"

"You'd be surprised at how well it works; his skin had to always be flawless to get the ladies."

Sora giggled, "oh well, thanks! and uh…have fun Cloud!" Sora said being dragged by Riku who was practically running home to try out this face wash and to annihilate his overgrown, sorry excuse for teenage normalcy, zit.

As for Cloud however, he stared off confused for a couple seconds before smirking and quickly turning back inside to finish his and Leon's private activities.

* * *

><p>After Riku got a shower he was going to put the stuff Cloud gave him on his cheek, and also, Riku refused to let Sora shower with him while he had the embarrassing hill on his face.<p>

"Did it work?" Sora asked his boyfriend, his head plastered to the other side of the door waiting for a reaction from the silverette on the other side.

"I think it might have to sit on it until morning. But I actually think this is going to work!" he said, pulling open the door, only to see his Sora falling forward immediately afterward.

Rubbing the back of his head, Sora got up, looking at Riku's zit. It was covered in a white gel substance from Cloud's container. "I hope that stuff works. I'm not running around until its gone." He smiled. He didn't know how Sora could put up with him sometimes, heck he was even getting annoyed with himself at how much this was affecting him.

Riku planted a soft kiss on Sora's nose, purposely, because he didn't want to get the gel on Sora's face.

After changing into his pajama's and after Sora's shower they slept wrapped in each other's arms, waiting for morning to see if Riku's blemish was gone.

* * *

><p>Slowly stretching and popping his muscles like the morning before, Riku turned to see Sora shuffling up onto his elbows. Sora squinted his sleep infested eyes to look at Riku, and seeing the left over substance, looked at his cheek.<p>

"Riku, go see if it's gone." Sora yawned.

Riku totally forgot about the red mark actually, but bolted to the bathroom to wash his face once reminded of it.

"Aaahhhhh! Oh my God!"

Sora dashed up out of bed, "What?"

Riku turned and pulled Sora into a heated kiss. After releasing Sora, who most definitely wanted to continue, he smiled a huge smile, "It's gone Sora! My face is blemish free!"

Sora laughed and kissed Riku again, "Well alright handsome, lets get some breakfast."

"Actually," Riku said locking the door, "I'm in the mood for some _Sora_ flavored waffles."

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile at Kairi's house)<p>

"GAAAHHH!" Kairi screamed.

Namine came bursting in through the door, "Kairi what is it?"

"It's my back! There's a bump!"

"What? Let me see!" Namine said looking at the enormous zit on her back.

"Ahhh!" Namine yelped.

"AAAhhhhhh!"

"AAAHHHH!"

"My back! My beautiful flawless back!" Kairi sobbed.

And Kairi be damned if she go ask Cloud for acne face wash.

* * *

><p>The ending was based on what happened to my friend so i just HAD to put it in here since that was some of the major inspiration for this fic. ^^ i would love to see what you think! Read and Review please! you will get No-Bake Cookies! ^^ flames will have water poured on them, so none of those please. :)<p> 


End file.
